OneShots
by born2danceforever
Summary: These are just a series of One-Shots that I came up with. Some have Chlerek fluff, others have adult content and what not so yea. not a very good summary but give them a shot at least. *Discontinued*
1. Chapter 1

It's Christmas with a Surprise

**A/N- Hey peoplez! I know that it's early for a Christmas one-shotbut I couldn't resist writing this so yea enjoy! P.S. this is Mikayla not Stephanie for the very first time and I'm proud of myself!**

**Stephie- *looks into closet* Mikayla? Mikayla you need to say it.**

**Me- No! *throws a shoe* You can't make me!**

**Stephie- C'mon Kayla if you do I'll get you…a… all of your favorite book characters! *whispers to self 'Yea, good one Steph'***

**Me- Really? You mean it? All of them?**

**Stephie- Yes, now all you have to do is say it.**

**Me- *takes out bullhorn* I don't own Darkest Powers! Now where are my book characters?**

**Stephie- Oh, yea, they um couldn't make it *runs away***

**Me- *screams bloody murder***

**Chloe's POV**

It's the night before Christmas and me, Derek and our five kids are decorating the Christmas tree for the hundredth time because Derek is keep on thinking our decorations aren't in the right spot.

Alice- our oldest daughter- is recording the whole thing. She says she wants to become a movie director like me when she grows up. Jackson-our second oldest-is drawing all of us around the Christmas tree. He got the idea of becoming a comic book artist from Simon when he was five years old and didn't even know what comics were. James-twin of Jessie-is watching CSI with Jessie because even though they are only 8 they want to become a detective like Derek.

"OK kids, it's time to put the star on the tree," Derek said. "Val come over here sweetie it's your turn to put on the star."

Val is our youngest daughter, last year on Valentine's Day we found her on our door step. Since we found her on Valentine's Day we named her Val.

"Okay daddy I'm comwing." She said wobbling over so he can pick her up.

"Derek, there's something that I need to tell you." I said trying not to stutter. I've been hiding this surprise for two months now and I can't take it anymore.

"Yea Chlo?" he replied picking up Val. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no, it's just t-that I'm pregnant."

"What!" he exclaimed dropping Val but caught her before she hit the hard, wood floor.

"She said she's pregnant dad." Said James.

"Oh dad can you repeat your reaction so I can get it on film?" asked Alice

"What? No." Derek said. "I'm not going to nearly drop Val again."

"We're going to have a new brother or sister?" Jessie asked

"Yep, well actually you're going to have three new brothers or sisters." I said

"YAY!"

"It's Christmas with a surpwice." Val giggled.

Everyone laughed at her little comment. This really is a Christmas with a Surprise.

**A/N- I know, I know crappy ending but I'm getting better at writing. It's really hard to work on 4 different stories on two separate accounts so my stories come up less often on this account but I'm workin' on it. I will post at least just one-shots and not actual full stories on this account but I will do song-fics for future one-shots so tell me which songs you want me to do and I will.**

**Upcoming Stories- Accident part 1**

**Accident part 2**

**Was it a dream?**

**Don't leave part 1**

**Don't leave part 2**

**Song-fic (you chose the song)**

**Question- what is your craziest talent?**

**PLZ R&R PPL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Accident part 1**

**I got this idea from a safety commercial so yeah you can thank them for the idea for me. I don't own the Darkest Powers!**

**Chloe's POV**

Derek and I were in the car coming back from a dinner and a movie for our sixth month anniversary of being together. We were talking about anything and everything about each other and other things. He seemed pretty nervous about something but I was just going to wait until we got back to the safe house.

When we turned a corner on our street another driver wasn't paying attention and rammed into Derek's side of the car. The next thing I knew, my eyesight was blury and Derek shouting my name before all I saw was darkness.

**Derek's POV**

"Chloe! Chloe open your eyes!" I screamed, "Please wake up! Please!"

Tears were streaming down my face as I saw Chloe's head gushing out blood. I heard an ambulance coming and people asking if we were ok, but we weren't Chloe was slowly dying and I was dying on the inside.

I don't even remember what happened next, the next thing I knew was that everybody was in the hospital waiting room-except for Chloe. God, I hope that she'll be alright there's something really important that I need to tell her and it can't wait any longer.

I saw the nurse walking over here with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry, but, the damages were too severe that she passed away." She said with fake sympathy.

Lauren broke down crying with Kit trying to comfort her. Simon and Tori were holding each other crying silently. I tried to hold back tears but it was too hard so I ran out of the hospital with it pouring down rain and switched into wolf form running towards the woods destroying everything in my path.

I couldn't believe it that she was gone. My best friend, my girlfriend, my mate, my Chloe was gone and gone for good.

**A/N- this isn't the end I will have part two out soon. And I realized that this shot was short and it was because if I added part 2 with it then I would be too long so I just splitted it into two parts so it would be easier. Anyways R&R!**

**Upcoming Stories (Turns out I made a few mistakes on the stories so I will have to come up with different ones until I get better ideas)-**

** Accident part 2**

** Grapes (some adult content)**

** Fanfiction. uh oh**

** Song-fic ( you chose the song)**

** Ye Olde Friend Zone**

**Question- How old were you when you lost your first tooth?**

**Last Question- What is your most craziest talent?**

** Answers- I didn't get any!**

** My answer- testing on my phone while doing four other things at once.**

**Remember I need ya'll to tell what songs to do for my few song-fics!**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Returning: Accident part 2**

**A/N- turns out that I had this shot earlier then expected. And today was my last day of school so now I can write and update more YAY!**

Chloe's POV

It has been a year since I passed away from the dreaded accident. I was given a choice when I died, I could either move on or stay here, and I chose to stay so I could watch over Derek. All he does now is just sit around moping and writing some type of letter but I was never able to see it because after he finished writing it he would stick it in an envelope.

"I miss you Chloe, more than you'll ever know," Derek whispered staring at a picture of us together.

"I miss you too Derek." I said

There was a knock on the door and Simon and Tori popped their heads in.

"Hey buddy," Tori choked on the word 'buddy'

"We found a spell that will make you happy," Simon said

"Nothing can make me happy anymore," Derek said starting to tear up

"Well what if we said that it involved bringing Chloe back for good?"

I was shocked about hearing the news 'cause I never heard of a spell like that before, even if I did I would still be shocked.

"Guys, what are ya'll talking about," Derek groaned. "You can't bring her back, she's gone forever."

"Yea but do you still have her necklace or something that you kept that was hers?" Tori asked

Derek slowly walked over to his bedside table and pulled out my necklace from the drawer. He quickly tossed it to them and asked what they have to do next.

"Now all we have to do is put our hands on it and think really hard about Chloe then if we try hard enough Chloe will pop up here and stay here forever." Said Tori

They all closed their eyes shut and started muttering my name thinking really hard. All of a sudden I saw a bright flash but a few seconds later it disappeared.

"I knew this wasn't going to work," Derek complained. "This was a waste of time. Chloe is gone and gone for good!"

"Derek, we're really sorry," Simon said. "We were sure that this was gonna work."

"Well ya'll were wrong now get out."

And with that said they walked out muttering "Sorry" or "At least we tried".

**~~~Later that Night~~~~ (You're jealous of my squiggles)**

I layed-more like floated-next to Derek's sleeping figure.

"I wish I was with you here right now," I whispered.

All of a sudden I felt a slight tug and saw a bright light coming towards me. Next thing I know I fell off the bed and landed on the floor with an 'omph'.

"Huh, who's there?" Derek asked.

"Derek, it's me, I'm back. I guess the spell just needed a little more time to work its magic."

"Oh my God! I can't believe it! You're back!" Derek exclaimed hugging me tightly against his chest. "Oh, right, I wrote some letters for you about something really important. They all say the same thing so you might only need to read one of them."

Derek walked over to his desk and pulled out a hand full of letters and handed them to me. I opened up the first letter and read it out loud:

_Dear Chloe,_

_I've been meaning to tell you this but I didn't know how. You know how wolves have only one mate, well, it's the same for werewolves. What I'm trying to say-or write- is that you're my mate. I wanted to tell you sooner but i was afraid that you wouldn't want that so I chose to tell you after we got back from our date. But when we got into that accident and you died I knew that I lost my chance to tell you, I didn't know what to do so I just wrote the letters. But I need to ask you one thing: Do you accept as being my mate?_

_Signed, Derek_

"Derek…. I accept," I said tears streaming down my face and jumping into his arms locking my lips with his.

This is where I belonged alive, happy, and with my mate.

**A/N- Can someone bring me some tissues 'cause I'm starting to cry even though I wrote this. R&R!**

**Upcoming stories- Grapes (some adult content)**

** oh**

**Song-fic ( you chose the song)**

**Ye Olde Friend Zone**

**Question- what is your favorite Disney movie?**

**Last Question-How old were you when you lost your first tooth?**

**Answers- I didn't get any!**

**My answer- I was in kindergarden**


	4. Chapter 4

**Grapes**

**A/N-Hey people! Just a heads up, this shot has some adult content. This also has me, Stephie(Stephanie), and Sierra. Some of the characters-especially Derek- are OOC.**

**Stephie-This one has us in it?**

**Me- Yep it does and I don't own Darkest Powers**

**Sierra Mikayla, did you say that you didn't own Darkest Powers?**

**Me- Yep**

**Stephie- Wow I can't believe is that you don't own Darkest Powers**

**Me- Yep and I'm proud *walks away***

**Stephie&Sierra-*hears faint crying from the distance***

**Chloe's POV**

Derek, Tori, Simon, Stephanie, Sierra, Mikayla, and I were all sitting around the lunch table during our break. Everything was nice and quiet until Stephanie pulled out a bag of grapes and threw one at Mikayla.

"Eww! Stephie, why did you do that?" Mikayla exclaimed

"Now it's stuck on your arm," Tori said.

"Hehe it likes you," said Stephanie. "It's even leaking for you."

Sierra Mikayla, Simon, Tori, and Derek all had their thinking faces on. After a few seconds they all laughed, said 'eww' or 'Stephanie that's really perverted!'

"I don't get it," I said grabbing a grape and sticking it in my mouth. "What's so funny or disgusting about grapes, I mean, they are grapes and have juices in them, so, what's so bad?"

They all looked at me like I had gone crazy then they all bursted out laughing, even Derek.

"Here Chloe, let me tell you," Tori said ushering me toward her so she can whisper it in my ear.

What she told me was the most disgusting thing ever. I could feel my face start to turn red from the memory of what I just said, I'm sure I was as red as a tomato.

"Do you get it now?" Simon asked

"Even though it's perverted?" asked Derek

"Who are we kiddin'?" everything in Stephanie's mind is perverted. So if it's funny, she says it," Sierra said.

Oh my gosh, I'll never eat or look at grapes the same way anymore!

**A/N-For the record this was an actual true story that happened during lunch. Minus the DP gang anyway. I will write more of these but I won't like write what it actually means because I always feel awkward doing that. I just now realized that this was short and I'm yea….R&R!**

**Upcoming  
**

**-Song-fic (You chose the song)**

**-Ye Olde Friend Zone**

**-Pranked!**

**Question- What are you going to do tomorrow?**

**Last Question- What is your favorite Disney movie?**

**Answers- I only got one!**

**Classic Basket-Mulan**

**My answer-Beauty and the Beast (it reminds me of Derek and Chloe)**

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

Tori was in her room looking at a website that Simon had found and told her called fanfiction. Appearently there are some stories that people came up about them, especially Derek and Chloe.

When she finally got to the right page Simon walked in asking if she got to the right page.

"No, I just got onto the website," Tori replied. "Which ones did you want me to look at again?"

"Here, here's a list of them. The bet ones are the rated M ones."

Tori opened up the list and saw that all of them were rated M. When she was done reading most of them she had a disgusted look on her face which was quickly replaced by an evil grin.

"What are you thinking?" Simon asked nervously

"I came up with a brilliant plan to freak out Derek and Chloe. We can print these out or email the links to them saying that they are from each other and then they won't be able to look at each other the same way again!" she giggled

"That's a great idea! How about we email one to Chloe and print one out for Derek because he rarely checks his email."

"Alright, let's get to work. Which ones are we going to use?"

"I don't know, let's just chose our best ones."

~~~10 min later~~~~~

* .Beep* went Chloe's email saying that she had gotten a new email.

She walked over to her laptop and saw that the email was from Derek, entitled 'Look at what I found.' Curious as she was she clicked on the link and what she read would disturb her for the rest of her life.

~During Chloe's Part~

When Derek walked in his room he noticed a letter from Chloe entitled 'Look at what I found.' On his bed. What he read about will never make him look at Chloe the same way again.

"Derek, can you come here for a minute?" Chloe called

When he walked into her room she pointed at her laptop and asked to explain what the email was about. After he examined her email and his letter he realized that they were from the same websit.

"So did you actually send this to me?" I know I didn't give you that paper," Chloe said

"The only other people who would do this is-Tori!"

"Simon! They figured it out!" Tori yelled from downstairs

"For the record it was her idea,," Simon said from outside of Chloe's room running away.

Derek looked at Chloe and quickly said no walking out of her room. After he checked to mae sure that she left he got back onto the computer to look up more stories like that with a smile on his face.

**A/N- Ok I have to make some changes to the upcoming stories, I won't be doing a song-fic and Ye Olde Friend Zone is going to take a while longer. But here are the ones that I'm workin on now.**

**Stories- Pranked!**

**Cootie Catcher**

**Wisdom Teeth**


	6. Chapter 6Authors Note

**A/N- Hey people I know that itz been a while since I have actually updated everything I was going to update when I got back from Texas visiting my grandparents, but I realized that I didn't finish Pranked yet so I tried to work on that but then I got distracted by watching all of my anime and readin' my manga that I totally forgot about it. So it'll probably take me a little while longer to finish it but ya'll just have to be patient and I'm also going to put up some things about me on Stephie and I's profile. Anywayz I hope to have it up in a while it takes me forever for my parents to leave the house so I can type these things up 'cause I'm sure that they don't want their only daughter to write these type of things. Hope to have it updated soon! BYE BYEZ!**


End file.
